


Married Young

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Small Amount of Sexual Tension, Anniversary, Baking, Celebrations, Cinnamon rolls, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus wakes up to a sweet surprise.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous, HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	Married Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is inspired by the lovely prompt #29. Thank you so much to the mods at HP Inspired by for creating such an incredible fest! And thank you to my betas, R and R!

Remus blinked as the amber morning light streaming through his bedroom window came into focus. The air was warm and sticky, hugging his bare body as he stretched and twisted the stiff muscles in his back. He rolled over, expecting to find Sirius there, and yet his part of the bed was empty. Remus frowned, smoothing out the wrinkles in the sheets on Sirius’ side before lying back down and staring at the ceiling.

Outside, he could hear the soft conversation between goldfinches nesting in a tree that hung over their front garden. The day seemed like it was going to be a hot one, the temperature of the early morning reaching at least seventeen degrees Celsius. Remus preferred cooler weather, although on this particular Sunday, not even the unbearable heat could bring him down.

He slowly got out of bed, padding his way across the wooden floor to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. There, he relieved himself before taking several minutes to stare at his raw reflection. One year ago, his light brown hair had been cropped short, whereas it now curled around his ears in a messy heap. There was a scar etched into his freckled face, clawing its way across the bridge of his large, crooked nose. Otherwise, he looked largely the same, if not a little thicker around the middle. However, life itself had vastly changed in the twelve months that had seemingly passed in a blur: Remus turned twenty-one, he and Sirius bought a cottage on the coast of Wales, and he continued to further his education in Defense Against the Dark Arts, spending hours pouring over books in the home library that they had created together. Overall, the year had treated him well enough.

He made his way back into the bedroom, pulling on a soft t-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms that laid in a crumpled heap on the floor, having been taken off the prior night in quite a hurry. Once dressed, he slowly walked down the hallway, which was lined with moving photographs of his friends and family, that led to the kitchen and living room area. A sweet scent filled the air, smelling of sugar, cream, and cinnamon.

He was greeted with the sight of Sirius humming to himself in the kitchen, taking out a pan from the oven. Remus leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Sirius obliviously go about the kitchen.

“So, what’s the special occasion?”

Sirius spun around at the sound of Remus’ voice, his mouth breaking into a wide grin. He waved an oven mitt in the air in excitement, beckoning Remus to meet him in the kitchen. Once a mere few inches away from Sirius, Remus closed the distance, letting a small, light kiss fall between their lips as he wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist.

“Well, Mr. Lupin, I do believe it’s a very important day in our household,” Sirius said, smirking as he tucked his wavy black hair behind his ear, revealing his silver industrial piercing.

“Oh? And what might that be?” Remus asked coyly, rubbing the tips of their noses together.

Sirius snorted. “If I remember correctly, it’s our first wedding anniversary.”

“Mhm,” Remus said absently, laying soft kisses on Sirius’ face.

“And, that’s not even the best part,” Sirius murmured, looping his arms around Remus’ neck.

“Which is … ?”

“ _Cinnamon rolls_ ,” Sirius burst, breaking the sexual tension between them.

“You fucking tease,” Remus said, rolling his eyes as he looked at the pan that was resting on the top of the stove. It was filled with hot, steaming cinnamon rolls, with cinnamon sugar oozing out of the crevices. A bowl of cream cheese icing sat next to the stove.

“So, thoughts?” Sirius asked, beaming.

“I think,” Remus began, grabbing Sirius’ hand, “that you are the sweetest, most adorable human being on the planet. Thank you for surprising me with cinnamon rolls.”

Sirius laid a kiss on Remus’ forehead. “You’re welcome. Now, go sit down. I’ll bring you a cinnamon roll and some tea.”

“Thank you, love,” Remus said, settling into the small, round table that sat between the open kitchen and the living room. A vase of white and pink roses freshly cut from their garden sat in the middle of the table, and Remus couldn’t help but smile to himself. Although he wasn’t really one for romance, he always found himself melting at the hands of Sirius’ kind affection.

Sirius padded over to the table, setting down a plate filled with a large cinnamon roll with icing dripping down the sides, and a cup of tea with a dash of milk and sugar in front of him. After going back to the kitchen to retrieve his own plate, Sirius sat down in the rickety chair next to Remus, grinning from ear to ear.

Remus tucked into his breakfast, letting the sweet, creamy icing melt on his tongue. “Merlin, Pads. This is fantastic.”

Sirius feigned a bow. “Thank you, thank you. Only the best for my husband.”

Remus shook his head. “I still get a jolt of excitement every time we refer to each other as ‘husband.’ I just can’t believe it’s real, you know?”

Sirius nodded in agreement, licking sugar off of his fingers. “I get what you mean. I feel the same way, too. Isn’t it crazy to think that we’re only twenty-one, and we’re already married?”

“Yeah, it is,” Remus said softly, grabbing Sirius’ sticky hand and squeezing it three times.

Sirius let out a huff of laughter. “Do you remember James’ reaction when we told him we were getting married?”

“Do I remember?” Remus snorted, rolling his eyes. “God, how could I forget? He looked like he was going to wet himself with excitement. I swear, if anyone was the bridezilla, it was him.”

“True,” Sirius nodded in agreement, his lips turned up into a soft smile. “Hell, I can still vividly see myself telling him that I’d asked you out. He was so ecstatic. I remember telling him to not tell anyone, but an hour later I got a call from Lily congratulating us. What a moron.”

“God, he really is. I can’t even imagine how embarrassing of a dad he’s going to be when little Harry arrives,” Remus said, shaking his head.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “Knowing him, he’s going to spoil the kid rotten.”

“Agreed.”

A gentle lull of quietness fell over the table, the both of them savoring their cinnamon rolls. Finally, Sirius spoke again.

“What do you think about having a child of our own?” Sirius asked quietly, averting his eyes.

Remus grabbed his hand, rubbing it reassuringly. “What do you mean, Pads? Now?”

Sirius shrugged. “Why not? I’ve been doing the calculations, and we could afford to adopt.”

Remus was quiet for a moment, mulling the suggestion over. “Okay.”

A grin broke out across Sirius’ face. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I fucking love you. You know that?” Sirius asked, gently pressing their lips together. He tasted like cinnamon sugar and icing.

“I love you too, you git.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Authors will be revealed once all works are posted.
> 
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.


End file.
